Sweet Misery You Caused Me
by Dark Magician Girl2k2
Summary: The child of Dark Magician Girl and Dark Maigician is born..meanwhile, in their relationship, things are not going as well as they could be. A night of triumph, turned in to a really bad nightmare
1. A Child is Born

Author: I hope this story is successful. I mean, it is really important to me.  
  
DMG: Weird, how no one likes your stories with Yami, Yugi and the gang.  
  
Author: Uh huh. My last hit story was True Love Can Burn  
  
DM: People don't like to review your stories. Oh yea, this is story two in [The Reborner Series]. Story 1 would be "This Ground I Walk On"  
  
Disclaimer: Um..The story is mainly about duel monsters, but I'll say it anyway. The author doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~*A child is born*~  
  
Destiny (Dark Magician Girl) leaned back in her bed, taking full advantage of the palace's soft beds. She was glad all the pain was gone, but still..she didn't feel any better. Her life was forever changed.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. Probably Isis, she was always checking in on her. She granted permission and not Isis, but Kai (Dark Magician) entered. She smiled as much as she could as he took the bedside seat. "Hi," she said weakly. Kai replied, "Hello."  
  
A small, semi-happy silence came between the two for awhile until Kai said, "What are you going to name her?" Destiny who had been dozing lightly flickered her eyes open. After about a second she replied, "Misery."  
  
Kai looked at her curiously. "Why?" Destiny settled back under the covers and thought for a second, before singing:  
  
"I was lost and you were found-you seemed to stand on solid ground.  
  
I was weak and you were strong. Me and my guitar were strummed along oh-  
  
Sweet Misery you caused me  
  
That's what you called-yeah  
  
Sweet Misery you caused me."  
  
Kai smiled slightly and leaned over and kissed her gently before nodding and leaving the room. 


	2. The End of Nightmares, The Start of Nigh...

Author: NEWSFLASH: I DON'T WANT FLAMES! IF YOU FLAME ME, I WILL DO SOMETHING REALLY BAD! Also, [The Reborner Series] will be five stories long.  
  
DM: *Reading story* Good, I don't get tortured much. *Pauses* HEY! I'M NOT THAT MEAN!  
  
DMG: MEANYPANTS, MEANYPANTS, MEANYPANTS, MEANYPANTS!  
  
Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, yadda, yadda. Happy?  
  
~The End of Nightmares, The start of Nightmares~  
  
The war was over. The war between the maze-dwellers-Labyrinth of Nightmare folks-and the Egyptian. (I meant to write a story about the war, but, I'm too lazy.) The war had started because the maze-dwellers had escaped the Labyrinth of Nightmare and claimed Egypt was their land.  
  
Anyways, it was the night the war was over. Music could be heard-gay and lighthearted. Pharaoh Yami and Queen Teana (read "Through the Tears) were resting in the city. Gales of laughter were everywhere. At eleven in the night.  
  
Destiny had gotten out of the hospital for the last few days of the war. Now she was in a small SOUNDPROOF cavern (don't ask), trying to fall asleep, Kai lying next to her. She didn't know how it did it, but in a few minutes, she heard the light breathing of him asleep.  
  
She figured he had gone deaf, because it was too loud to try and fall asleep. But then she remembered it was a SOUNDPROOF cavern, and she supposed that the chanting had been in her head.  
  
She stared at the boulder in front of the cavern that served as a door. Then, as if by magic, someone knocked on it. Destiny figured that it was her brother, Celtic, or maybe Neo, who were in the army.  
  
She pushed aside the boulder. It was instead Amazon Archer, a recently made friend. "Wanna go for a walk?" she asked hopefully. Destiny looked over at Kai, who was fast asleep. "Sure," and eased herself out the "door" and pushed it back into place.  
  
About four hours later, (Long walk, huh?) Destiny returned to the cavern. Kai was up and pacing, and in the dim light, Destiny saw he was pale and strained. He silently swept past her and shut the door. Then, he turned to face her.  
  
"Where were you?" he demanded in a harsh voice. Destiny whimpered slightly and whispered, "I was out walking with the Amazon Archer." Kai's gaze only hardened at her. "And you didn't tell me because..?"  
  
Destiny gulped and whimpered, "You were asleep." Kai just gave her a death glare. "So? I thought you had been kidnapped..it's not a hard thing to do to wake someone up. In fact, if you wanted me to get more sleep, then you should have woken me up BEFORE you went, so I wouldn't have been so worried!"  
  
Kai shook Destiny harshly with every word. When he was done, he just dropped her. Destiny, who had been dropped on the blanket pile, began to cry. When Kai wanted to be mean, he could be mean.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and said in a dangerous whisper, "Your tears mean nothing to me, so stop wasting your time." This just made Destiny cry harder. Kai, who was getting a headache, yelled, "SHUT UP!" He stalked out of the room, only stopping to give Destiny a good hard kick in the ribs.  
  
Destiny lay there sobbing for a long time after Kai had left. After a while, she heard a knock. Sniffing, and trying to brush away tears and stop crying, she stood up. But it was no use. She was crying to hard.  
  
The door opened. It was Neo, who apparently had been able to get away from Buster Blader, the commander in charge of the master swords army. "What's wrong Destiny?" Neo asked concernedly, closing the door.  
  
Destiny didn't answer, just looked at Neo, fearfully, blinking tears away. Then Neo noticed the small trail of blood on her cheek. "Lemme get mom," he said, and left. A few minutes later, he came back with a Mystical Elf and a Celtic Guardian, her mom and other brother.  
  
Her mother checked her and told Celtic and Neo, "She'll be fine. But considering how much water she lying in, I would say that she is emotionally damaged." Destiny finally got control of her tears.  
  
"But who could have done this? That rock is especially enchanted that only certain people may push it aside," Neo said thoughtfully. Celtic's eyes darkened. "It was Dark Magician!" Celtic had been very wary with Kai when it came to his sister, especially after the night he had appeared with a half dead Destiny at the door one night. (Read "Legendary Light" for more information.)  
  
Neo sighed and heavily replied, "I guess your right." Turning to Destiny, he said, "You need a place to stay. Why don't you come back home? We haven't done anything to your room." Destiny nodded. "But we need to make a stop first." 


	3. The Beginning of Dawn

It's decided. [The Reborner Series] is on hold until July 21. Any reviewer who returns to review shall be rewarded and posted in my bio. (Not to test you guys, but I just want to see if I have ANY faithful reviewers other than ChibiMagicain.)  
  
Also, I am creating a new account for Harvest Moon and MAYBE Inuyasha fanfiction, but I will not tell you the name. All I will tell you is that the email address will be outcasted@mindless.com and it will end in 2k2.  
  
Catch ya on the flip side! (Thank you LadyYami) 


End file.
